Hey there Lonley Girl
by pinkchicklet
Summary: ****Cute one chapter story, about Ron's view on hermione after her break up with a boyfriend what happens when he does something about it


DISCLAIMER: I dont own the characters or the song....  
******************************  
Hey there Lonley Girl,   
Lonley girl,  
Let me make your broken heart like new  
Hey there Lonley girl,  
Lonley girl  
Dont you know this Lonley boy loves you  
******************************  
Hermione was heartbroken. She had just ended her year relationship with Victor Krum,   
  
the quidditch allstar from Bulgaria. Hermione wasn't very sure though, was she heart broken  
  
because she had loved Victor with all her heart? Or more because she would lose a great man  
  
as a friend?  
  
Hermione had loved him, oh she did, but she wasnt sure if it was LOVE, love, either way, he  
  
had broken up with her saying that his quidditch career was to important right now to give   
  
up for her since he was again on the Bulgaria national team and had been elected as captain.  
  
Sad excuse huh?  
  
Hermione felt the tears come again as she thought of all the fun times they had spent   
  
together.   
  
Victor Krum had a big heart but he didnt love her, she would bet anybody that next week  
  
he would start another realtionship.....  
*******************************  
Ever since he broke your heart,  
you've seem so lost,  
each time you pass my way  
oh ohw I long to take your hand   
and say dont cry,  
I'll kiss your tears away!  
*******************************  
  
Ron Weasley watched Hermione walk to class a week after she and Krum had broken up. She   
  
looked miserable, her eyes had a distant look in them and she was just dragging her feet.  
  
Even Draco Malfoy hadnt the heart to call her any names when she was already so sad. In fact,   
  
when she dropped her bag on the way to potions he stoppedn and helped her pick them up with   
  
Ron.   
  
Actually, most of the student body at hogwarts were extremely nice to Hermione...yes, even   
  
some of the Slytherins.   
  
And a scary thing had happened today in potions, Snape awarded 15 points to Hermione Granger  
  
for her, in his words, 'Potion skill's'. But even that had not gotten a smile from her  
  
and it was tearing Ron apart.  
  
Sure, he was damn happy that Krum and her weren't going out anymore, but he didnt want Hermione  
  
to be depressed.  
  
Oh, how Ron wished he could just hold her in his arms and sooth her...he'd loved her since  
  
she first walked in on him and Harry trying to turn scabbers yellow on the Hogwarts Express.  
*******************************  
Hey there Lonley Girl, My ONLY girl,  
Let me make your broken heart like new  
Hey there Lonley girl, Lonley girl  
dont you know this lonley boy loves you  
**********************************  
  
Hermione walked out to the lake after dinner that night, wanting to be alone. Things were   
  
getting complicated. She was sad about losing Krum, but only because he was a good friend.   
  
But, then there was ROn.   
  
She had liked him before Victor, but after the ball in fourth year, she had tried to tuck it   
  
away. For months she had used Krum as an excuse, using the line, 'I hava a boyfriend '   
  
but it couldnt work any more.   
  
Hermione sat down on the rock and looked out at the lake.  
  
The sun would be setting soon. The gaint squid plopped out a tentacle on the rock and Hermione  
  
giggled.   
  
Most students were azfraid of it, but in her second year she found it that he, whom she had   
  
dubbed Bob, was rather fond of having his tentacles rubbed and petting the top of his head   
  
just over his little squid eyes.  
  
"Bob, what am I going to do?" she asked exaasperated.  
***********************************  
Hey there Lonley Girl,   
my Lonley girl,  
Dont you know this Lonley boys loves you  
This Lonley boy loves only you  
************************************  
Ron was riding his broom when he saw Hermione down by the lake with the giant squid. He swooped   
  
down towards her and grabbed her around her waist, pulling her on to the front of his broom  
  
in one gentle movement. She gasped as he rose up in to the air, and he watched as her beautiful  
  
face turned around and looked to see who had taken her.  
  
"ROn?" she asked when their eyes met.  
  
He laughed full heartidley,  
  
"No, Percy." he answered.  
  
she smiled.  
  
"What are you doing ron?" she asked suddenly as he stopped over at the highest peak on Hogwarts.  
  
"Watching the sunset with my favourite Hogwarts student." he answered helping her down onto the   
  
rooftop.  
  
"Thanks Ron," she said and she really meant it. Ron had always been there for her and she had a   
  
feeling that told her he always would.  
  
There was a comfortable silence between them as they watched and Hermione leaned her head   
  
on his warm shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"Hermione....I need to tell you something..." he said after a few minutes looking at her through   
  
his ocean blue eyes.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Whatever it is Ron you can tell me." she said smiling.  
  
Ron looked down and fiddled with his fingers for a while then took a deep breath and looked down at  
  
her pretty face.  
  
"Hermione I'm in love with you. And it breaks my heart to see you sad over Krum, it really   
  
does. I just want you to be happy and I wanted to know, if you might, want to try to love me   
  
back?" he asked. Turning away and blushing.  
  
Hermione was shocked, but of course, she was happy.  
  
Ron took her silence the wrong way and started to get up.  
  
"I understand Hermione, you dont have to...." Hermione stood up.  
  
"Ron," she said.  
  
"What?" ROn asked looking back at her from on his broom.  
  
"Get your Weasley ass over here and kiss the girl that loves you."  
THE END.  
Reviews are all welcome, good and bad, I just sort of did this in like 5 minutes soooo.... 


End file.
